My Ship is your Ship
by TheImpUnderYourBed
Summary: A roulette of character pairings, no more than a few paragraphs each at most. Many obscure/cracky pairings inside.


**"The Shipping Game"  
><strong>

**AN:** This was my go at the shipping game, it was so random, and I had done it such a long time ago that a lot of them might not be up to par. Most of them are not shippy at all haha. Some of these might be OOC I wrote them when I was barely getting a feel for the trolls.

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck and all it's characters belong to Andrew Hussie. I am just playing around in his sandbox.

* * *

><p><strong>Feiferi  Jade**

You're laughing as hard as she holds the bucket in her hands, it's obvious she's uncomfortable, but you remind her that it's for the good of the prank, you had learned from the best after all, "you put it above the door, and when he walks in, it'll drop on his head!" Feferi is staring at you hard, her cheeks that red purple and she's just trying so hard not to turn this bucket between you into a big creepy alien mess, you both shove it above the door, and wait for a victim, she's pressed against your side uncomfortably, and you are just giddy with the prospect of getting a trolls goat.

Sadly it's Rose who steps through and gets the bucket and all its watery contents on her. Feferi faints beside you, and you snort as Rose reprimands you. "This is like hardcore porn to these trolls Jade. Come on."

* * *

><p><strong>Gamzee  Tavros**

Gamzee's got his hand shoved up his shirt, and his mouth wide open, one of his horns was pressed hard into the side of Tavros' wheel chair where he was next too, Tavros had called the boy up hours ago complaining about how lonely he felt, the second the taller troll heard, Tavros and lonely, he was already on his way. After a good hour of playing a board game Gamzee had conked out, which Tavros was happy for.

The other boy had looked haggard and a mess when he had come over, and that little fact made Tavros pity him more and more, he looked down at Gamzee laying on his floor, and with a careful but strong set of hands he wheeled away from Gamzee, grabbing a blanket and throwing it the best he can over the other boy, without crushing him with his wheels.

Of all the people that knew him before, only Gamzee treated him the same way. He smiled and fell to the floor pushing his wheelchair away with a hand and getting comfortable across Gamzee's chest, without waking the other boy pulled Tavros close, with a sigh of contentment the bull put himself in a comfortable position, maneuvering his horns about, "you are, the best pillow, Gamzee."

* * *

><p><strong>Sollux  Tavros **

You've been eyeing the robotic legged troll with unsure eyes ever since he had made it a point to hang around you and Kanaya. Kanaya didn't mind so much as Tavros smiled at her, not at all scared of the troll that had just severed his lower half clear off. You by proxy stuck to Kanaya because while she always had silly issues with her computer she also never made any passes at you, much like the other trolls did, either trying to anger you into a black romance, or a red. You didn't much like the come on's and while no one knew you were incapable of keeping a quadrant; they sure thought you were worth pursuing.

"Hey, you look really tired."

You lift your head at that, Tavros was wobbling beside you his impossibly gangly arms with far more muscle than you'd expect in the timid troll (all from working that wheel chair no doubt) flexing as he tried to make a show of leaning next to you, only teetering slightly before he shyly smiled, and picked up whatever confidence he had before back up. "You should go to sleep."

"No, go away tr." He tilts his head and clangs one of his horns against the side of your computer monitor, you have a mild blood pusher attack, and swat him away, "go bother kan, I don't want to be bothered."

"Uhm, too bad, because you really need to, go lay down, so that's what you are going to do, or I'm going to tell Kanaya, and she's going to be a big meddler definitely." You know he would, because if Tavros was anything it was a big snitch, so you grudgingly make a show of saving your files, and closing the long strings of code, he watches you, and something about it makes the hair on the back of your neck stand on end.

"Done, going to bed." Admittedly, you had been nodding off anyway, and while Karkat and the others would have attacked you incessantly, or forced you out of your chair, something about how Tavros was getting you gently up with barely a threat, one that he would go through, but you knew how to get Kanaya off you showed you just how badly you needed the not so controlling troll to get you up in a very un-troll like way.

You remember the time Karkat had tried to slice his weapon through your computer, and you actually run your psionics over its frame in a gentle caress of what could have happened.

"Good, you need it, I'll see you when, you wake." He hobbles away, as you get up to go transportalize yourself away. He smiles from his terminal at you, and you grudgingly return it which only makes his smile get toothy and huge.

"Go to bed, Sollux." You do as you're told, and you don't mind that you're doing it because he said so.

* * *

><p><strong>Gamzee  Karkat **

You're holding Gamzee to your chest hard, his eyes were vacantly staring up at the ceiling as you clung to him and you couldn't help but feel like you had failed as his best friend. (Whatever you failed him then and you'll continue to fail him now it wasn't going to change how he turned into an empty zombie.) Which from the way he was shaking slightly the thought that you could be doing much more but you weren't because _you had no fucking clue what to do anymore_ wasn't going to go away any time soon. He was fiddling with his own fingers were they were clutched to his own chest, the feel of the long fingers brushing against your stomach and waist making you fidget now and again from the ghost touches, but it was the vacant stare that made you squirm.

You hated nights like this, nights when Gamzee would remember what he did to everyone and dream and dream and kill and_ why did I do that to everyone best friend why did I do that to everyone why did I hurt them_, what he tried to do to you, and it's what he tried to do to you that would always make his eyebrows scrunch together (he always looked lost in his head, in a place no one could reach him but at times like this he wasn't lost in a place you couldn't reach and he'd look at you honestly _look at you_ and you'd be struck by how old and young someone could look in one moment), and it was moments like this you pitied him the most, when you'd _love_ him so much because while you hated how it destroyed him…

You were_ glad_ it destroyed him.

You were glad it still got him, still made him cringe at himself, because that wasn't a part of himself he liked, which meant he was still the caring slightly off troll you had first messaged and got the guts to tell him about how you were feeling pale for him.

How easily he had fit into that part of your life, and how easily he let you just cozy on in to his own.

No one ever understood your friendship, and while you clung to him his eyes dropping with that same vacant look, and he was slowly letting go over his twitching fingers and wrapping one arm around your waist and remembering himself, himself in the _now _pressed against you, you could give not one goddamn fuck if anyone ever understood you.

Cause Gamzee was _your _moirail.

And you'd be here and let yourself feel useless, because even if you felt useless, it did something for him.

"Thanks best friend."

It did something for you.

* * *

><p><strong>John  Kanaya**

"So you like girls?" John is staring at you in a confused way, as you describe how you have never felt any flushed feelings towards any of the male trolls, his confusion surprises you, if anything you figured he would have not cared.

"Is that a problem?" You emphasize it in your usual way, but something about your voice makes him blush and turn his eyes away, like he was embarrassed.

"No it's just I didn't know you guys could be gay, I mean Karkat said you don't have homosexuality, so I figured that it was all emotions and not you know physical attraction, you know?"

You still don't understand what he means by gay, on more than one occasion you had heard Karkat complain about John's lack of feelings in return, and how he had snubbed him off with just a mention of, 'not a homosexual' that you understood that in human society it was odd for two female or two male to feel flushed for one another.

"I prefer the female form, it is softer," You uncomfortably ignore his eyes, because while you had always known you felt this way, you had never had to mention your specific kinks, Vriska had been your first crush, and you did not want to tell John (whom you had suspected of having feelings towards Rose and Vriska from how she'd grin in a way that was more soft then she did usually at him and get a grin just as personal back) that you were starting to get over the troll girl, and leaning more towards the delicately elegant human Rose.

"Yeah." John says oddly, but then he's grinning, "So you just don't have a name for it?"

"I suppose not, I just have always preferred females."

"Do you like Rose?" You had forgotten that John much like Jade had no qualms against the more difficult if not personal questions, Rose tended to have a bit more finesse about asking, giving the recipient time to prepare themselves.

Dave was a whole different ball game, one you avidly avoided, if Tavros' brown blush that was far more indignant than you'd ever seen the other troll, but you made sure to never be in a situation alone with the light-skinned boy.

"Weeeell, I think you do like Rose, because you loved talking to her, and I don't really remember you talking to anyone else unless you were asking about her."

You hide your face in your hands slowly, and his snicker makes the jade blush on your cheek s brighten further.

_This boy._

* * *

><p><strong>Tavros  Nepeta**

You watch him struggle with his wheelchair to get up the ramps he made in his hive, they are slightly crooked and every now and then he snags his wheel against a few lips in the walkway but he fights against it an almost gentle determination in his face, "Nepeta is wondering if pawsable Tavros, is in need of some help?"

Tavros looks behind at you, and if his eye brows aren't shouting, 'I can do this myself, I know I look silly but please just be patient,' so you walk up beside him as he struggles and you watch him with owlishly un-judging eyes, you don't offer to help again but you do make it a point to keep in his eyesight to let him know should he ask for it, you'll help.

You both get up to his room and he opens the door for you, in seconds you are rushing around his room tripping over all his FLARPing gear and gushing over all his really pretty posters, it had only been a few months since his accident, so you make sure not to comment on anything to do with it, just talking about nonsense and glad to be spending time with one of your furriends!

Before you leave he smiles timidly, his hands on the wheels of his chair, and his chin lifting up to regard you, and it's such a strong posture that you can't help but raise your own chin in respect, smiling cattishly at him.

He thanks you in a very short very expressive way, the sound of his voice making you _paws_, and you blink questioningly, welcoming him without hesitation, even though you aren't sure what he's thanking you for.

_Thanks for not helping me but being there, thanks for visiting me, thanks for making me feel better, thanks for not talking about my condition, thanks for not ignoring me, thanks for being you._

Regardless of the reason for it, you are most definitely giving him all the welcomes you can give, because furriends mean the world to you, and Tavros is one of your important furriends.

"Nepeta is glad that Tavros is doing so well, and will fur sure be coming by again to see Tavros, if that is okay?"

"Tavr- Uh," He rubs the side of his face and looks ready to snort at himself, "I'd like that Nepeta."

You scurry off with a wave.

* * *

><p><strong>Tavros  John**

"Don't go in that door that's where the banshee is!"

"I uh, well; we need to go in there. I have to go put this medallion in the door." You are walking back and forth in the hall on the video game, the poor young Japanese girl holding the flashlight up as you try to convince John to grow a pair and let you walk through.

"But that thing can kill you in one hit." John is clinging to your side, his fingers tickling your ribs, and you want to tell him you are uncomfortable but his nervous fear is making you feel just a little bit unsure of yourself.

"Well, if we run through and don't stop, it, probably can't get us," You say it like the emotionless little girl on screen is the two of you, and that if she gets hurt you both are fucked.

He doesn't answer you after that so you take it as a go ahead, both of you watching as Mio opens the door into the creepy ass room and you can hear the creepy things music playing and the room is vibrating and it's blurry, you press through not sure where in the room the banshee is until it materializes from behind a tetami door.

"There it is!" He's shouting in your ear, pressing harder into you, and his hammering heart is making your hands shake, as you both lean away from the television and you are frantically trying to will the stupid girl on screen to run faster.

Then the worst thing ever happens.

You run into a pillar.

"Oh my god, he's beh-! Move move move! GO!"

"I'm trying!" You say back angrily as you pull away from the pillar only to watch the fog that floats around the banshee to take up a good portion of your screen, you are just about to start booking it out of there when Mio decides she wants to side step, and the next thing you know she's screaming and falling to the floor the banshee rushing through her.

"AHHH!"

"Damnit." You say under your breath as you both get your wits about you. John peels himself off of you and pops his spine you can hear it as you click continue, as the game goes to title screen you decide to look over at him, "I didn't save."

"Fuck that then, let's play Mario Kart."

You readily agree.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade  Tavros**

He was ten times bumblier in person then he had been when the poor troll had tried to woo you, in that weird way that had ended up killing your Grandpa Harley, and still thought that he had done you right. You don't really hold it against him anymore, but you can't help but still feel uncomfortable around him.

"You must be Jade; I think I really_ really_ owe you an apology."

Of all the trolls and their naturally angry faces, Tavros' set of sharp teeth are the only ones that look honestly sheepish when he's trying to look less intimidating, so you smile as brightly as you can, trying to let things go, (but not quite) just so he'd stop fidgeting and looking at your face for signs of _something _most likely hatred, or rage. You try to convey as much happiness as you can, trying to discourage him from talking about anything you don't really want to talk about.

"You have every right to be, a bit angry, maybe a lot angry, so…" Tavros is reaching for you then, but after getting a good look at his long claws he pulls back, that sheepish smile turning way more uncomfortable, and sad, "sorry."

You feel something in you at the gesture, and while you weren't ready to really think about anything that happened in the past, because there was so much more going on in the present you grab at that retracting hand and give it a good pat, it makes your throat hurt remembering Bec, "Tavros calm down, I'm not going to warp you into a tiny ball and kick you around!"

Tavros grins then and the way his jagged fangs kind of stab into his lips making your stomach do a weird kind of jolt-flip-flop-pirouette.

He doesn't say anything as he walks away, and you are sort of glad that he doesn't cause you don't think you'd be able to stop yourself from wasting away your time here just talking to the awkward and tall bull-horned troll.

"Come on Jade, none of that…." You give yourself an under the breathe pep-talk slapping your cheeks as you try and forget the weird thoughts swimming in your head.

* * *

><p>Each one of these I wrote during the late hours when insomnia hit, and they were not re-read, or beta'd. Hope you liked at least one of them, and thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
